Late
by Sgladiate
Summary: Felicity has a one night stand and a horrible hangover the following day. Failing to show up at Queen Consolidated, a concerned Oliver decides to visit her at home. ' 'Hey, don't judge, it's not like you remember everybody's name with whom you went to bed with', she glared.


Running up the staircase, his mind kept conjuring up scenarios of all the things that could have happened since he last saw her; none of them good. His patience running thin, he gave up on using a lift after it failed to show up within seconds of pressing the up button in the call box. He opted for relying on the speed of his own legs instead, although it didn't help that she had to live on the eighth floor.

It was 9.48 am. After not finding her at Queen Consolidated by 9.03, when everyday she was there at least by eight, he was worried. Several phone calls later of which none were picked up, he wanted to rush to his motorcycle and drive to her place, but Diggle stopped him in his tracks.

'Mind telling me what's happening?'

'Just going to check on Felicity, she's still not here.'

'I don't know man, maybe she just slept in. Just give her another twenty minutes, before you go rushing off.'

'Diggle, she's never late'

'There always has to be the first time, eh?'

Although he very much did not feel like waiting, he listened to Diggle's advice. Almost. He gave her fifteen and he was pretty sure that in the meantime, he acquired at least one grey hair.

Once by her door, he knocked. No response. He fished out his spare key, and hurriedly plunged it forward, almost missing the lock.

Stepping inside, he became even more concerned when she didn't come asking what he was doing in her apartment. His eyes swept the place for any threats or signs of foul play, noticing a broken vase. His heart rate sped up. As he opened his mouth to shout out her name, the bathroom door burst open, revealing a naked Felicity with a towel wrapped around her body.

'Woah! Oliver?!' she scrambled back, her right hand over her heart. 'What the heck are you doing here?'

'Checking up on you' he said, relief flooding his voice.

'Well next time, just make a bit more noise so I know you're inside - you scared me half to death-'

Half listening, he took in the sight of the women in front of him. She looked beautiful. Her hair wet, already attempting to bounce back into a mass of curls, reached past her shoulders. Realising he was moving into a dangerous territory, he quickly shifted his gaze back to her face.

''-oh gosh, what time is it? I must have forgotten to set my alarm last night, in fact I don't even know where my phone disappeared. Oli-'

'Felicity, it's only- ' He glanced at his watch. 'five to ten'.

'Only?' she said panicked. 'I've never been this late anywhere' she muttered.

Just then did he realise how tired she looked, dark shadows cloaking the skin beneath her eyes.

'Anyway, that's not important; I'm the CEO after all. Are you feeling okay?' he asked concerned.

Unconsciously, his hand moved to her upper arm as he awaited her response. Once he realised, he had no heart to move it, enjoying the warmth that radiated from underneath his palm too much.

'Of course, I'm good - just a pounding headache that some paracetamol should soon sort out', she said lightly, moving out of his reach making his arm fall back to his side. He didn't know why the action upset him.

'You can take the day off Felicity'. he said simply.

'There's no need, I still have to-'

'Felicity'

'Oliver.' she replied with the same conviction. 'Just give me fifteen minutes to get dressed. Oh and in the meantime, you can make me a cup of strong coffee and I will love you forever.'

Realising what she just said, she stumbled 'I mean not like that, you know just, not love love'

He decided he'd help her out. ' Felicity, I know'. He, however, could not help the chuckle that escaped his mouth. She blushed.

'Okay, I'm going to go now', she said, before turning to her bedroom. He admired her retreating form, once again thinking how beautiful she looked. The door swiftly clicked shut.

He then eyed up her coffee maker. Hopefully, it would be easier to operate than it looked.

'And remember to put in three sugars!' she shouted behind the closed door.

'I know!'

* * *

Carrying the two mugs to the coffee table, he noticed something on the floor. However, his attention soon wavered as Felicity entered.

'You look nice' he complimented. He then winked.

She laughed, shaking her head. 'I see you managed to use my coffee maker. See, you're not totally helpless with machinery' she joked, as she picked her mug up.

'It wasn't too bad - although it did make some gurgling noises, so maybe you should have a look', he said sheepishly.

His eyes then travelled down to the item he noticed earlier, by the foot of the couch. A red dress.

'Did you go out last night?' his eyes gleamed with amusement. 'It would definitely explain the headache', he teased as he reached down for the dress. As he hoisted it up, the smile that had crept up his face, died off. Underneath the outfit, lay a simple black tie. A male black tie, the type he wore when going out to more formal parties.

'Ughff', an unrecognisable sound escaped her mouth. ' I had a feeling he forgot something'.

'He?' Images of some man she met at a bar, caressing her naked skin left him nauseous.

'Michael, or was it Mac' she wondered out loud. Seeing the stern look he sent her, she got up. 'Hey, don't judge, it's not like you remember everyone's name with whom you went to bed with', she glared, before continuing, 'Jess and I had too many shots, I admit, and maybe I don't remember much of the night, but seriously you're in no position to give me that look'.

'What look?' he said, also getting up. The two faced each other, few inches in between them.

If he was upset earlier, now he was distraught. The worst thing was he didn't know why he was feeling like that especially since he had no right to. He was with Sara. Clenching his jaw so hard it hurt, he moved away.

'I found some painkillers, I've put them by the fruit bowl.' he changed the subject, not knowing what else to say.

'Oliver.'

'Yeah?' he asked,

'I don't get it.'

'What?' he replied tiredly but also somewhat on edge.

'Why you're acting like _this_', her hands flew in the air, illustrating her confusion.

'Like?'

She seemed irritated by his monosyllabic responses, but he couldn't help it.

'Like you're _jealous_' she shouted. She then paused, her eyebrows plunged into a frown.

'Which I know, you're not, but at the very mention of my one-night stand, your whole demeanor changes Oliver! If I didn't know any better, I would even say you look like you want to give some kind of a lecture, because that, would be very hypocritical' she said, unblinking.

She was right. He wasn't acting fair.

He moved his hand to brush off the piece of hair that escaped her ponytail, and let fingers fall to her neck then her shoulder, noticing how she leaned in into his touch.

'I'm sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt.' he said quietly.

He wasn't sure if it was scepticism that was painted on her face.

'Come on, your coffee will get cold.'

As he stepped back, a loud 'Stop,' reached his ears. He glanced at her questioningly, and her finger directed him to bits of porcelain, he nearly stepped on. A broken vase. He didn't want to think of how that came about, but his mind had other ideas.

'Careful, you'll hurt yourself', she said. Yet, when he made no indication that he was going to move, she reached out to his hand, pulling him towards her. Few moments of silence passed.

'Oliver, thank you for coming here to see if I was alright, I appreciate it.' she said, squeezing his hand. He smiled tightly. 'Anytime, Felicity.'


End file.
